Sarah's New Story
by prettylily22
Summary: Random words about bella and a girl named sarah. not much not boring my not full of live. Basicaly is is pretty typical but still read review and check my profile. Oh also not the sarah you think.


Sarah's new story  
By prettylily22

**i don't own twilight even though i say that in a minute.**

**all of this doesn't make much since so yah enjoy check my profile.**

sarah knows about vampire's and werewolfs

at Sarah's home

Sarah: I own twilight  
Emmett: know you don't  
Sarah: let's just say I do  
Alice: Sarah your crazy you can't steal other peoples books  
Sarah: Alice you're the one calling me crazy you're a vampire that can  
see the future and l want it so bad  
Emmett: yeah she got a point I was great in that book and you are a  
vampire that sees the future  
Alice: (stuck her tongue out) yeah gang up on little bittie me  
Sarah: Alice you're not little your fun sized  
Emmett and Alice laugh  
Emmett: hey Alice we have to go home or We won't get to see Bella  
tomorrow  
Emmett and Alice Leave for home  
Skip to at home  
Alice went online Edward walks up behind her while she is on  
fanfiction reading behind her  
Edward: hey that is a pretty good story who is the another  
Alice: prettylily22  
Edward: who is prettylily22  
Alice: I don't know let me ask Bella she told me about this story  
(Bella walks in the door)  
Alice: Bella who is prettylily22  
Bella: umm email Sarah and ask her  
(Bella said giggling)  
Email  
Dear Sarah

Do you know who prettylily22 is on fanfiction Bella told me to ask  
you. Is it Layla

From Alice

Email  
Dear Alice

I feel sad how could my sister be taking credit for my work (note  
sarcasm). Know I wrote. Thoughts I am prettylily22 don't ask why I  
picked that name  
P.S tell Bella ha ha very funny like you didn't know it was me

From Sarah

Alice: wow I didn't know Sarah could write like that I should have  
guessed by how she talks about Edward and Bella getting together. It  
sounds just like the stories she writes.  
Edward: really let me read some of those. He said very eager  
Alice: read on your own laptop  
Bella laughs  
Alice: what's so funny  
Bella: your fighting like you don't have all the time in the world to  
read it anyway she has some on everyone I will advice for Edward to  
read "lion and the lamp"  
Alice "shopping pixies changes lives"  
Emmett "the fighter"  
Rosalie "life is not fair but at least I look good in it"  
Jasper: "saved by the future"  
Esme "the children "  
Carlisle "I doctors reword"  
Edward: how do you know about all of these stories and why theses  
Bella: she is my favorite another and my favorite is called "life  
isn't perfect but this is close" I know these are good stories for you  
because they are all about something in "lives journey as she puts it"  
her point of view story in fact she is writing a new story now but will  
not tell me what it is about nothing will get her to tell I tried to  
look in her room for it but I got lost that place is huge  
Bella blushed and Edward laughed soon everyone else was laughing

Skip until everyone read the stories

Rosalie: I will be the first to say that story was great she like  
understands everything about how I was feeling  
Bella: now aren't you all wanting to know what her next story is about  
The Cullen's nod there heads 'yes'  
Emmett talking to his family said: I bet that Sarah's wants me in  
the new story most.  
Edward: she will want me in the story the most she has more stories  
about me and Bella than anyone else  
Jasper: I bet she will want Alice the most  
Rosalie: I bet she wants the angry mutt (Paul) the most  
Bella: I bet she wants me the most in the story  
Everyone looks at her  
Bella: blush WHAT stop staring  
Everyone laughs  
Alice: well I bet she wants Jasper the most in the story  
Emmett: Alice how do we know you are not cheating  
Alice: Emmett she knows how to block my visions of the future  
Emmett: oh  
Carlisle: I know me and Esme normally don't bet but I bet that she want  
Rosalie the most  
Esme: I think she will want her sister the most  
Rosalie: any body want to bet on what she will write about  
Edward: I thing she will write a story where me and Bella fall in love  
again  
Emmett: I think this is about me finding my little sister after we  
both were changed  
Alice: I think it will be a story about Jasper trying to attack Bella  
Bella: I think it will be about me getting mutant powers  
Everyone looks at her like she had two heads  
Bella: WHAT!  
Emmett: Bella really  
Bella: it could happen she always said she wants to give someone  
mutant powers  
Rosalie: anyway I think this will be about how hot the angry wolf  
(Paul) is and how he imprints on her  
Jasper: I think it will be a story where Alice and Bella are twin but  
got separated and then Alice found me  
Carlisle: I think volturi visits and attacks us until Bella and Sarah  
yell at is to stop and stops them to find out they can freeze the world  
Esme: she is a part of the x-men and comes for a visit and the rest of  
the xmen scary us she told me she loves that show  
Emmett: well when the winner that wins each bet they pick what we do  
for two days of their choice and EVERYBODY has to do what they say  
Everyone yells deal  
The next day the Cullen kids are on our way to Bella's house  
They get there and knock on the door Sarah opens the door  
Sarah and Bella hug  
Sarah: lo lo how are you  
Edward: raised and eye brow lo lo  
Sarah: Yeah I have been saying it seen I was little and it just stuck it means hi  
Rosalie: so Sarah we heard you write stories about people that are  
really good what will you write about next  
Everyone looks at Sarah expectantly  
Sarah: why are you all staring at me like that  
Alice: no reason  
Sarah: I know your lying but I don't care anyway you all know I  
have other sisters because I am a triplet right there is me Layla and  
Annabella  
Jasper: actually you didn't tell us but we know now we thought you  
were a twin not triplet  
Sarah: oh yeah I only told Bella I forgot  
Everyone looked at Bella  
Edward: why didn't you tell us  
Bella: because You never asked oh  
Sarah: I have known Bella since she was little so she has know me  
for a while anyway, I am writing a story about me and my sisters.  
There six of us Bella Anna Rosalie me and Layla. In this story we are  
mutant from the movie x-men. Bella has mutant powers that she finds  
out about when Jasper attacked her on her birthday. Me and my sister  
are trying to find her and our other sisters because in this story we  
are quintonalets. That consists of me, Bella, Anna, Alice, and  
Layla. But Rosalie is the oldest 3 years older than us. We all grow up  
and meet the Cullen's. Bella falls for Edward rose falls for Emmett and  
Alice falls for jasper but later I get imprinted on my Jacob black  
Anna imprinted by Paul Marldez and Layla falls for a mutant named  
wolverine. We all become friends including the wolves and vampires and  
mutants we all come together to defend. A magical place called magics  
where fairies, witches, and wizards all kind of magical creatures. Then  
all the sisters turn into something. The rest of possibly my story will be a surprise  
Emmett: come on print don't leave me hanging like that  
Sarah: print  
Emmett: yeah I was thinking you need a Nick name  
Sarah: finally someone Gives me a cool nickname rather than a lame  
one  
Emmett: well I give everybody a nick name  
Sarah: ok Em  
Emmett: finally someone nick names me o have been giving hints year  
like 67 years  
Alice rolls her eyes and says: so anyway who is main character  
Sarah: it mainly about the sisters, Esme, and our little cousin.  
Rosalie: really it is about me why I though u hate me by the way I acted  
Sarah: no I don't hate you I think of you as my older sister I have  
seen slot about you are a little shallow and pigheaded but you are  
also caring motherly and really independent so of Corse you are a main  
person  
Rosalie hugs Sarah  
Edward: ok I get The sisters but why Esme and Paul  
Sarah: you will just have to find out  
Edward: ok tell me why you like Paul and Esme so much  
Sarah: easy Esme is so motherly I couldn't leave her out because I  
have the perfect part for her Paul because he is hot and has adorable  
eyes  
Edward: he is not that hot  
Sarah: don't worry Bella falls for you not him and don't be dissin'  
my man we are kind of dating how would you like it if a criticized  
Bella right to your face don't answer because I know you won't and  
also your Point of view will be written everybody that I said will be in  
the story's point will be written  
Edward: then why am I not a main character  
Sarah: because I have more you and Bella love stories than anybody  
else so your nor as important now  
Bella: I meant to ask why did you put my life on the Internet  
Sarah: because the way y'all got together is so cute I just had to  
I mean everyone loves them I have 29,867 people that like it and 4  
them are from Laurens club at school including Lauren herself  
Bella blushes  
Bella: ok so then why am I steal a main character  
Sarah: because this story isn't about how you two got together it  
is about you being I mutant/something/something else and our real sister  
Bella: why don't you tell me what the other half of us is besides mutant  
Sarah: I will only tell the girls  
Bella: ok can we tell them later  
Sarah: no and just so you don't like about it I am putting mental  
shields on the info put blocking so you can't tell anybody else  
Bella: fine  
Edward: what are you talking about  
Sarah: I will tell you later  
Edward: no I want to know now  
Sarah: well you can't tell me what to do and if you keep acting  
like you do I will never tell you  
Edward: I tell you to do what I want and you can't do anything about  
that  
Bella: that was the wrong thing to say  
Sarah yells: just because you're a stupid vampire doesn't mean you're  
the boss of me and if you try to hurt me you will regret it  
Edward: and why is that  
Sarah: because first Bella will be suffer the same as me second you  
will die third I will rip you apart put them back together then do it  
again after I will put your pieces in different jars and burn one of  
50 jars a day  
Bella: Sarah don't you know I will tell Farigonda if you do and you  
will live in cloud tower  
Sarah: fine let's go up stairs so I can tell you  
Rosalie: let's go  
Sarah: oh yeah and don't even think about listening because I will  
just wipe your memory so you will not even remember what the story is  
about.  
The girls are walking up stairs  
Sarah: yeah come throw this door it leads to the slide to get to my  
real room  
Alice: cool  
Rosalie: this house is beautiful  
Sarah: thanks so come on Layla is in there so we have to watch out  
or she will yell Bella you know the drill  
Bella: the phone on the wall  
Rosalie: Bella do you come here a lot is that why you always say you're  
a Jacobs house  
Bella: yeah I was here yesterday  
Alice: oh that's where you where  
Sarah: yes so anyway come on  
Skip to in the room  
Alice: so two things were is the closet and what are we  
Sarah: ok so the closet is throw the double doors and I didn't tell  
you before but we are half mutant half witch and part fairy  
Bella: why are we witches and fairies I want to be a vampire not some  
old witch thing  
Sarah: we keep the age 18 but at the age 8 we can go fairy form  
that's when we get wings I all ready drew and wrote a description of  
the outfit and power for me Layla and Alice but I am going to finish  
tonight if you want you can make your own and I can add or take thing  
and pit it in the picture of you. Oh and write the power you want so I can change it and find the perfect one for you  
Bella: can I know what you give me an idea of what you already have.  
Sarah: sure I have the power of music/ice Alice is the fairy of  
light Bella is the nature fairy Rosalie is the fairy of the ice Layla  
is the fairy of the sea (water Anna is the fairy of mood I tried to  
match peoples personality  
Bella: I am not I tree huger  
Sarah: but you care more about others then yourself let me just  
explain why everyone is what they are. I love music and dancing, I  
will show you my music room later Alice because she is so hyper and  
everywhere like the light in peoples day Rosalie because she is a  
feisty chick and smoken hot, Layla because she is so clam like water  
Anna because she is so moody and infectious with her mood anybody not  
get it  
Alice: those are perfect and I love them but I wanted to be the  
shopping fairy  
Sarah: Alice we steal can use more than just that power we are  
steal part witch oh and in this story there is a school for us called  
Alfiya and a school for evil called cloud tower with the meanest  
witches in the world that want are powers they are known as the Trix  
everything else you will read  
Bella: how but if Esme isn't like us then what is she  
Sarah: she is the head of the school the highest evolved fairy in  
the world (believix) but that is all I will said and it is  
oh my goodness it is midnight I have school tomorrow you can stay but  
I have to sleep if you want to leave I will show you out  
Bella: can we go out the back go the front way scary me  
Sarah: ok fine  
Alice: why does it scare Bella so much  
Sarah: I will show you later any way let's go  
Skip Cullen's in the car  
Edward: what toke you so long you all were in there like 4 hours  
Bella: know reason  
Edward: Bella come on tell me  
Bella: no we promised  
Rosalie: oh yeah that's right we cam only tell Esme  
Emmett: oh come on Rosie please  
Rosalie: NO Emmett  
All the boys said FINE  
All the girls laugh  
Alice: I guess Jasper Bella Carlisle and Esme won the first part of  
the bet and Bella and Esme wins the second part so I guess we both win  
Emmett: that's not fair we didn't know Bella and Sarah already knew  
each other  
Bella said with very innocent face: you should have just asked Emmy-bear  
The Cullen's laugh and Emmett pouts  
Emmett: let come tomorrow maybe we can see her room  
Bella: I already know you can't boys can't get in and you will never  
find it on your own  
Emmett: oh really  
Bella: yeah Paul is her boyfriend and he can't even get in not even  
her dad she has to come out to talk to him and it's sound proof  
Emmett: we will see about that.

Sarah prettylily22 #•$*


End file.
